


黛千寻的加练

by tufff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 黛黑现任男友，赤黑前任男友，内有赤司遇见黛黑doi，dirty talk，哲也很骚，满嘴骚话（bu）





	黛千寻的加练

赤司发现今天向来面色冷淡的黛千寻竟然嘴角总是不自觉上翘，还在训练时候对着一颗水煮蛋傻笑，让赤司不由得有些恶寒。

“我留下来加练一会。”训练结束后黛千寻居然主动要留下来加练，今天果然有什么不对劲。不过赤司毕竟无意窥探他人生活，更何况今天学生会还有事需要安排。

学生活动中意外被咖啡弄脏衣服的赤司决定回篮球部更衣室换件衣服。

门居然只是掩着没有关？

赤司推了一下门，屋内两人都没有注意到自己。

黑子被黛千寻按在柜子上，沉下腰翘起肉臀任由黛摆弄，又泪眼汪汪地回头问：“黛前辈，在活动室做这种事真的好吗？”

“我今天可是特意留下来，其他人都走了。”黛一边拍打着黑子粉嫩的肉臀，一边用手玩弄着藏在股沟深处的那朵娇羞小花，“你不是自己说了欠的生日今天随我怎么都行吗？”

公共场合下身被黛的手指强行插入的感觉让黑子十分羞耻，但是先前因为异地恋无法陪男友过生日的愧疚又使得他不得不抬起屁股任由身后的人为所欲为。“嗯……那请黛前辈享用我吧。”小穴顺从地吸吮着侵略者，随着捣弄扩张流出了一股股淫液，将那处润湿得泥泞不堪。

“哲也，你真是——”被百依百顺的小男友撩得快要下身爆炸，见扩张得差不多了，黛忍无可忍，扶起粗壮的性器便朝小穴捅去。

隔了几周再次被肉棒塞满的小穴显然激动极了，才刚刚被插入便如饥似渴地紧紧包裹着肉棒。黑子被刺激得身子微微颤抖，但还是努力挺起屁股迎合肉棒的肏入。黑子被顶撞得腰既酸又软，黛千寻连忙从后面架住黑子防止他下滑，又让黑子双手抵着衣柜。黑子全身重量几乎都靠黛支撑着，重力作用下性器几乎顶到了不可能的深处。花心被狠狠撞击使黑子逐渐失神，在这放学后安静的部活室内娇喘了起来:“黛前辈……请不要插那么深，不行的……”

赤司在门外呆住了，他从没想到有一天他会撞到自己的初中队友和高中队友在部活室做爱。人前面无表情的黑子现在满脸红潮，向来毫无起伏的声调也染上了情欲的色彩。

更何况初中队友还曾是自己的前男友。他知道黑子现在的表情一定是满脸潮红失神。被性器正好顶弄到了敏感点，爽到不行了才会憋不住叫床，这时黑子的小穴总会控制不住地抽搐，夹得他的肉棒几乎拔不出来，但他总会恶意地继续粗暴抽插，让黑子沉沦在欲望沼泽中。

显然此时在黑子体内那人想法也一样，甚至更为恶劣。埋在黑子深处的肉棒又胀大了，不断地顶弄黑子骚穴深处的花心，捣弄着淫水四溢的甬道发出咕叽咕叽的水声。黑子已是被顶弄到了极点，大腿根部一阵发抖，骚穴里面更是不时抽搐紧紧挤压着外来的入侵者。

黛被黑子夹得竟有些生疼，粗暴地拍了拍黑子的屁股，臀部上的肉泛着红痕：“哲也，别夹这么紧。”

但黑子显然因为被打屁股的羞耻感产生了更多的快感，小穴用力吸吮着带给它极致欢愉的性器，更是不停收缩。黛干脆直接抱起黑子双腿，上半身跌落在黛的怀里，让他整个人只靠肉棒支撑着。本以为之前已经是极限了，但又被肉棒顶弄着到了更深处，黑子被黛抱着操弄，一只手捂着肚子感受被肉棒肏出的微微起伏，甚至开始担忧自己会被男友粗长的性器捅破了。

“嗯啊……前辈……小穴要破了，呜呜……”黑子许是被肏傻了，竟真的害怕起小穴被肉棒捅坏的可能性啜泣了起来，莹白的身子泛起一片可爱的粉红色，圆润精致的脚趾因为恐惧蜷缩。

“哲也不是比我还厉害的吗，一定能把肉棒吞下去。”嘴上说着温柔的安慰话语，黛下身的动作却一点不停，绷起干净利落的线条，摆弄着公狗腰一次又一次地撞击在小穴最深处的花心。如果黑子现在细看自己的男友，他一定会被黛的眼睛所惊，那不再是平常的灰色，而是像凝聚了所有不为人知的欲望的深黑。突然，黛抬头发现了赤司，用他深渊一样的眼神注视着自己的篮球队队长。像是为了展示自己的战利品，黛将黑子的腿打开到极致，朝赤司炫耀着被他抽插得红肿四周满是白沫的小穴。

但此时的黑子只能被迫承受前辈所有的欲望，就如同小穴努力承纳包裹住肉棒的全部。他一心一意地在承合迎欢自己因为上次生日失约而有些生气的男朋友，即使是在黛平时和同学做事干活的公共场合也不吝发出最甜腻的淫叫：“前辈的那里好大……把小穴插得满满的……”

赤司猜到黛或许已经知道了哲也和他曾经的历史，但他只是握紧了拳头呆站在半掩的门后。明明此时最好方式应该是现在离开，他却迈不出任何一步。被洒了咖啡的白色校服上，褐色的污渍渐渐被风吹得干涸。又是黑子哲也，赤司想，除了这个人，再也没有其他人会让他如此狼狈了。

黑子如同一次性吸食了过多猫薄荷的小奶猫，久违的与前辈的性爱让他既害羞又难掩欢喜，但即使被肏昏了头的黑子也意识到一点不对劲——他似乎要被黛肏死在部活室了。粗壮的肉棒不断地蹂躏花心堆积快感，剧烈的刺激让黑子久未开荤的身体有些承受不住，但黛一反之前的温柔有度，变得越来越快越来越粗暴，每一次撞击都深深抵在敏感点上，终于使黑子喘息着达到了高潮。小穴深处一瞬喷出大股淫水，打在还深深埋在其中的肉棒上，同时前面粉嫩的性器也将精液射在了更衣柜上。

被肏到像女人一样潮吹的黑子终于回过神来无法接受这样的自己，他在黛的怀里挣扎着勉强落地，屁股里却还插着男人的性器。黑子拍开黛想要给他擦掉眼泪的手，嘟囔着撒娇：“不要了……前辈，小穴被黛前辈玩坏了。”

黛却不生气，只是看了一眼赤司，恶意地拔出了刚刚深插顶弄过小穴花心的肉棒，发出“啵”的一声。他将沾满淫水的肉棒在黑子臀缝间上下摩擦，双手架着黑子：“哲也说自己不要了，身为体贴的前辈我是不是应该放过哲也呢？”

黑子的小穴空虚地翕张着，刚刚被顶弄到潮吹的快感还残存其中，使得他现在变成了一心想被男友肉棒填满的痴女。黑子头靠着衣柜，双手掰开自己的两瓣多肉小屁股，被强行暴露的骚穴在空气中一张一合，显出红而湿润的光泽，侧过脸哀求地看着黛：“前辈请插进来。”

“不是这个，哲也。”黛好整以暇地挥舞着自己粗长且直挺的肉棒，低下头舔弄黑子的耳蜗，“上次教过你的，你忘了？”

“前辈……想要怀上黛前辈的孩子，请前辈射在我的小穴里面。”黑子脸上红晕一路从耳朵布满到脖子间，可为了取悦自己变得恶劣的男友，他还是强忍着羞耻说出了被调教过的淫语。

“我倒是不知道哲也什么时候变成了女孩子，还能给我生孩子了？”黛似乎不为所动，依旧调笑着黑子，但下身胀的通红的性器却暴露了他。

这太过了，本就十分害羞的小奶猫撇过脸不说话，只是偷偷扭动着屁股在前辈身上乱蹭。黛知道奶猫逼急了也会咬人，便扶着逗猫棒又缓又深地插入这只不怎么听话的奶猫。“我知道，哲也已经被我肏成了我的专属女孩子了，是吗？”

许是前面解了些急，这次的性爱中黛十分温柔。黑子一边被温柔地肏弄一边满足地发出哼哼声，算是勉强默认了黛的话。

黛深捣着花心，同时双手抚慰着刚刚被冷落的小奶头。黑子的乳头即使没人触碰也硬得挺立了起来，颜色红艳艳的宛若茱萸。黛揉捏着可怜可爱的乳头，身下紫红色的肉棒在黑子刚刚高潮过的敏感小穴来回抽插着，每一次都引起黑子一阵颤抖。

被后背式肏弄的感觉使黑子觉得自己仿佛真的变成了一只小骚猫，喵喵叫着等待着受孕给黛前辈生出一窝猫仔。已经被干熟透的小穴仍然履行着职责努力包裹着肉棒，却不知这可恶的东西正是将自己肏得红肿的罪魁祸首。黑子的大腿内侧满是水痕，都是从小穴汩汩流出的淫液。

黛终于被黑子柔顺的态度彻底取悦，不再玩什么花样，只是一下一下地顶在深处嫩肉中，鸡蛋大的龟头不断破开肉璧，寻找着最适合身下小猫受孕的一点。

“黛前辈，射在小穴里面好不好？”黑子傻了一般摸了摸自己被填得满满的穴口，故意收缩小穴以求吃到心爱人的精液。

黛千寻大开大合酣畅淋漓地干了几百下，终于深深埋进深处将精液射在花心上，灌满了整个小穴。黑子在被内射的那一刻又再次达到高潮，前后同时喷出些许清液，竟是再射不出什么来了。黛射出来后拔出了深插在穴里的性器，见小穴像失禁了一样流出大量白浊，故作苦恼地问：“哲也都把精液浪费了，不能怀孕了，怎么办？”

黑子努力地抬高屁股让精液不再流出，又用穴口去蹭黛半硬的肉棒：“前辈用肉棒把哲也的小穴塞住就行了。”

“操，你是不是想被我操死在这里。”难得爆了句粗话的黛真是被这小淫魔骚得没办法，肉棒因为黑子的一句话又一下子完全挺立，决定用“教鞭”教训教训这个不知天高地厚的小家伙。只是刚要插入，就发现黑子已经困得打哈欠了。他今天坐了半天的高铁来京都，刚到却又经受了这么激烈的性爱，黛有些心疼：“累了吗？”

“想睡觉，想喝香草奶昔。”黑子在黛的肩上蹭了蹭，便一副要进入睡眠的样子。

“真是败给你了。”黛只能苦笑，又用内裤堵住黑子的小穴防止精液流出，帮这个撩了人不给灭火的小恶魔整理好衣服后，将睡着的他抱着出门了。

门外的赤司竟还没有走，黛抱着熟睡的黑子，在外人面前，他又重新恢复了无表情的状态：“没想到赤司征十郎也有偷看别人做爱的爱好。”

“难道你觉得自己就是永远的赢家了吗？哲也叫我主人的时候你还不知道在哪里吧？”

“哲也明明很排斥主奴调教。”黛一惊，但很快他又恢复了正常模样。

“是因为排斥还是因为只认准了一个主人？我劝你最好小心点，借来的东西总是要还的。”说罢赤司便转身离开。

黛在原地顿了顿，又亲了一下怀中人的额头，也走了。


End file.
